


Poussière de marbre

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, lisez bien les avertissements au début du chapitre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: [mort, cimetière]Jocelyn est morte il y a un an et Clary, Alec et leurs proches qui l'ont connue se rendent sur sa tombe.Jour 14 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Poussière de marbre

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissements de contenu : nourriture** (seulement première "partie", avant l'espace) **, mort, cimetière, deuil, mention d'assassinat, mention de dépression (dont mention de self-harm et de pensées suicidaires passés, pensées culpabilisantes actuelles)**  
>  Mon travail est aussi sur [ce blog](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

 — Magnus, chuchota doucement Alec. Magnus, réveille-toi, s’il te plaît.  
        Seul un grognement lui répondit. Magnus était toujours couché, alors qu’Alec avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche et se préparer. Alec s’était mis à genoux à côté du lit, vers la tête de son amoureux.  
— Magnus, répéta encore Alec. Je ne pourrai pas réussir à rester plus ou moins détendu si tu dors. Tu sais quel jour on est…  
        Magnus s’étira alors subitement, manquant de mettre un coup à Alec qui avait juste eu le temps de l’éviter grâce à ses réflexes surentraînés. Magnus ouvrit alors les yeux.  
— J’ai l’impression d’être dans un conte, souffla-t-il, et que le prince vient de me réveiller.  
— Bonjour à toi aussi, souffla Alec, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Et désolé pour avoir failli t’amocher, Alec chéri, je t’ai entendu t’écarter…  
        Alec secoua sa main pour lui signifier de ne pas s’inquiéter.  
— Je ne t’ai rien préparé à manger, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, j’ai juste sorti deux trois trucs…  
— Tu es adorable, Alec, c’est déjà beaucoup.  
        Magnus se releva et appuya sa tête sur son bras.  
— Alexander, tu es magnifique.  
        Alec sentit ses joues rougir instantanément et baragouina quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Il s’en voulait toujours de ne pas savoir recevoir des compliments, mais il travaillait dessus. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, il avait repris ses esprits et parvint à dire :  
— Toi aussi, Magnus. Je t’aime.  
        Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du garçon. Il était toujours surpris, dans le bon sens du terme, par les déclarations spontanées d’Alec.  
— Moi aussi, Alexander.  
        Après rapide consentement mutuel, Magnus se releva encore plus et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d’Alec. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et Alec posa sa main à l’arrière de la tête de Magnus. Ils se détachèrent quelques instants plus tard car ils n’avaient plus assez d’oxygène. Alec appuya son front contre celui de Magnus et marmonna quelque chose. Magnus, pourtant très proche, n’avait pas compris et lui demanda de répéter.  
— J’ai dit, fit Alec, que j’ai envie de rester là toute la journée…  
— Pareil, soupira Magnus. Mais on ne peut pas laisser les autres.  
        Alec hocha doucement la tête. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas.  
  
        Une heure plus tard, Magnus était fin prêt. Alec terminait d’enfiler sa veste.  
— Portail ou à pied ? demanda Magnus.  
— Je suis exténué, commença Alec, mais en même temps je ne veux pas arriver trop vite…  
— Portail, fit alors Magnus.  
        Interloqué, Alec haussa un sourcil. Il avait commencé d’ouvrir sa bouche pour demander des explications mais Magnus le devança :  
— Ça nous fatiguera moins, et on a besoin de toutes nos forces pour réussir à traverser aujourd’hui.  
        Alec haussa les épaules. Magnus avait probablement raison.  
        Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement à l’Institut. Juste devant la porte, la respiration d’Alec se coupa subitement. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, plus bouger. Magnus le remarqua aussitôt et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
— Alexander ? Ça va aller ? On peut…  
— Non, coupa Alec, non ça ne va pas aller.  
        Il se dégagea de la main de Magnus, qui hocha la tête. Il savait qu’Alec ne supportait pas toujours le contact. Alec reprit :  
— Mais je ne peux pas… Il faut qu’on y aille. C’est important pour Clary et je suis à la tête de l’Institut et je ne peux pas la laisser et depuis le début c’est ma faute et…  
— Alexander, ce n’est pas de ta faute.  
        Alec baissa la tête.  
— Bien sûr que…  
— Non ! s’écria Magnus. Bien sûr que non. C’était un démon. Pas toi.  
        Alec releva la tête et Magnus vit que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.  
— Alexander… Je peux… ? demanda-t-il en écartant ses bras.  
        Alec se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus et le serra de toutes ses forces. Magnus referma ses bras autour du corps tout tremblant de son amoureux et tenta de lui faire passer sa force.  
— Je ne veux pas être en dépression encore une fois, chuchota Alec.  
        Magnus le serra plus fort. Alec lui avait expliqué une fois qu’être compressé l’aidait à se sentir mieux.  
— Je vais vraiment mieux ces derniers mois, reprit Alec. Je n’ai plus envie de mourir à chaque instant. Je ne m’empêche plus de manger, je ne me fais plus mal… Mais j’ai l’impression qu’aujourd’hui tout va s’écrouler.  
— Je suis là, maintenant, murmura Magnus. Je te promets que je serai là jusqu’au bout. On va réussir à traverser aujourd’hui, ensemble. Tu es sûr que tu dois y aller ?  
        Alec hocha la tête.  
— D’accord. Mais si tu vas trop mal, on s’en va, promis ?  
        Alec murmura une approbation dans le cou de Magnus et s’en détacha. Il tenta de sourire et se retourna pour pousser la porte de l’Institut.  
  
        Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec et Magnus se tenaient la main, debout au milieu du hall de l’Institut. Étaient également présents Clary, Izzy, Simon, Maryse et Luke. Magnus ouvrit alors un portail et le hall fut vide.  
        Ils étaient arrivés dans un cimetière. Et Clary s’écroula à genoux. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir se contrôler et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la tenir. Izzy s’était précipitée vers elle et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant une berceuse. Alec se détourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus. Il se sentait infiniment coupable.  
        Luke s’éclaircit alors la gorge.  
— Clary, si ça ne va pas…  
        Elle secoua sa tête.  
— Ça fait un an, parvint-elle à dire. Ça fait un an que maman est… Je veux y aller.  
        Clary se releva et se dirigea droit devant elle. Elle n’était jamais venue mais savait où était la tombe de sa mère. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la tombe de Jocelyn. Clary s’en approcha.  
— Il y a de la poussière, murmura-t-elle en passant son doigt sur la sépulture.  
— De la **poussière de marbre** … ? demanda Simon. Ça existe ?  
        Clary se tourna vers le garçon.  
— T’es bête, Simon…  
        Elle tenta de sourire mais fondit en larmes. Simon se mit à pleurer aussi quelques secondes plus tard et ils tombèrent dans les bras de l’autre. Luke sembla alors subitement dévasté. Un instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l’atteindre et une minute plus tard, il se montrait vulnérable. Maryse posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes qui firent que les épaules de Luke se redressèrent un peu. Izzy, quant à elle, lançait des regards paniqués qui allaient de Clary à Alec. Le jeune homme avait l’air profondément bouleversé. Il semblait avoir gelé sur place et n’était plus maître de lui-même. Tout ce qu’il ressentait était une profonde douleur et une culpabilité immense. Izzy prit alors la parole.  
— Alec, je te promets que ce n’est pas de ta faute.  
        Il lui envoya un regard vide.  
— Clary et moi, on en a déjà parlé. Et elle ne t’en veut pas du tout. N’est-ce pas, amour ?  
        La rousse, toujours dans les bras de Simon, hocha vaguement la tête. Elle se dégagea un peu et fit :  
— Évidemment. Alec, c’était un démon, pas toi. Je te jure que…  
        Alec secoua sa main.  
— Je n’ai pas été assez fort pour repousser ce démon, c’est ma faute, c’est…  
— Alexander.  
        Alec se retourna vers Magnus.  
— Alec, mon ange, je te jure que même moi, je n’aurais pas pu l’arrêter. Même avec la magie.  
        Alec haussa les épaules. Les mots des uns et des autres lui faisaient du bien, mais il se sentait toujours immensément coupable. Il se rendit alors compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, puis s’aperçut que Magnus venait de le prendre contre lui. Magnus berça Alec durant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, chaque personne s’était avancée vers la tombe et avait prononcé quelques mots à l’égard de Jocelyn. Ce fut alors le tour d’Alec mais il était incapable de parler, ni-même de bouger. Il était toujours appuyé contre l’épaule de Magnus, à qui il envoya un regard empli de chagrin et de détresse. Magnus murmura alors un faible :  
— À Jocelyn, de la part d’Alexander et moi.  
        Il serra ses bras encore plus fort autour d’Alec. L’épaule de Magnus était trempée de larmes. Magnus ne pleurait pas mais il se sentait aussi détruit. Il savait ce que c’était de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu’un.  
        Une lueur entoura la tombe de Jocelyn pendant un instant. Clary sembla paniquée mais Luke avait levé sa main pour la rassurer. De ce que Magnus avait vaguement écouté de l’explication de Luke, c’était un truc de chasseur d’ombre. Il avait enfoui sa tête sur l’épaule d’Alec. Il pensait pouvoir gérer mais ne pouvait pas. Il entendit alors Alec murmurer quelque chose contre son épaule mais ne comprit pas.  
— Tu peux répéter, amour ?  
— Je veux rentrer…  
        Alec leva la tête et Magnus vit que ses yeux étaient complètement bouffis. Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde :  
— Les amis, Alexander et moi rentrons. Envoyez un SMS quand vous voudrez revenir à New York, je viendrai vous chercher.  
        Puis, sans même attendre une réaction de leur part, il ouvrit un portail qui menèrent Alec et lui directement dans son loft.  
— Alexander, on est rentrés.  
        Alec hocha doucement la tête. Magnus et lui étaient toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
— Je l’ai fait, murmura vaguement Alec. J’ai réussi. Et toi aussi tu as réussi.  
        Magnus haussa un sourcil. Alec ajouta :  
— Je sais que c’était dur pour toi aussi. Je t’ai senti, tu étais tendu contre moi à certains moments.  
        Magnus glissa sa main le long du dos d’Alec et l’arrêta sur sa hanche, puis fit pareil avec l’autre.  
— Je t’aime tellement, Alexander.  
        Alec loucha sur les lèvres de Magnus et, après lui avoir demandé, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l’autre homme. Magnus sentit alors qu’Alec tremblait toujours. Il se sépara et lui envoya un regard inquiet.  
— Que penses-tu de regarder un film ?  
        Alec hocha vivement la tête. Les films étaient vraiment une bonne invention des terrestres.


End file.
